


Mezurashī: A Short Story Collection

by juniorstxrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate use of Mokuton, Kissing, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Role Swap, Vines, cock riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Rare pair (and some of my fav pairings) short story collection! Basically any rare pair I can think of I will try my hand at writing and stick it in this collection! This will be an ongoing collection!(until I run out of story ideas)If I run out of ideas for pairings, I made a wheel of names and shall let the fates decide what next character pairing to write (and potentially what AU to add)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Konohamaru/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka, Hidan/Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya/Nara Shikamaru, Senju Hashirama/Hyuuga Neji, Senju Tobirama/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Otana 大人(KakaNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over 18, unless stated otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto isn’t that little knucklehead anymore.

“Quit it, sensei! I told you how I felt about that!” Naruto swatted away the hand that Kakashi had managed to bury within the younger man’s short, blonde locks, ruffling it fondly like he used to do when Naruto was a little genin. But as Kakashi was quickly learning with the time that passed, and Naruto’s constant spouts of how he wasn’t the little runt at Kakashi’s heels anymore, that he couldn’t get away with such endearments and gestures that he used on his team at their younger stages. 

It was a shame at first really. Call him sentimental if you must, but maybe it was the fact that everyone had grown up, and that he himself was getting a tad bit on the old side, or maybe it was the fact that as Naruto grew, he had filled out in the physique, and the cute and darling like qualities of a young boy quickly transformed into that of a striking, well proportioned and captivating man. 

And as he stood there in the Hokage’s office, watching Naruto now as the young man returned to his work after grumbling at Kakashi for the disruptive head pats, he watched as the sleeves of his orange shirt hugged at his biceps appreciatively as the man moved his arms about, shuffling his paperwork.

“You’re right, Naruto, you’re not little anymore.” He hummed as his eyes trailed along his arm, to his neck and up at his face, catching glimpse of that sharp jawline that Naruto was fortunately blessed with by Minato’s ever obvious genes.

“I’m glad you’re finally coming around.” Naruto smirked as he eyed Kakashi. “I’m all grown up now and it still seems that some of those of the village still see me as the little troublesome kid I was all those years ago.” Naruto pouted.

“Oh no, Naruto. You’re the farthest thing from that.” Kakashi purred. “You’ve really matured, and making your steady headway into your adulthood.” His hand landing on Naruto’s left shoulder, squeezing softly. “All grown up indeed.”

Naruto couldn’t help but beam up at Kakashi, his bright smile a familiar sight that Kakashi had grown accustomed to since the day he met him, evolving from a refreshing and brightening grin to a shimmering one that gave Kakashi an overall warmth through his body.

“And it seems that you’re quite knowledgeable of what adulthood entails, and what once was off limits to you, is now completely and utterly _free reign._ ” He hummed softly.

Even though Naruto matured past his teen years and into his early adulthood, his naivety still dragged itself behind him, the man unable to fully read the undertones in Kakashi’s voice.

“You’re right! I get to do whatever I want now, like eat however much ramen I want without anyone telling me otherwise!” He grinned, Kakashi chuckling lightly as he leaned his face down closer, “Mhm, true, but I was thinking something a bit more intimate.” Naruto looking to him in confusion.

“Oh like what?” Naruto scratched at his head. 

Kakashi sighed softly as he stood up again, his hands in his pockets now as he forgot that Naruto could still manage to stumble over certain simple concepts. “Let me be straight with you. You’re grown up now Naruto, and like many grown ups and even teenagers do, with the arrival of maturity comes curiosity, in very certain areas.” His eyes scanned Naruto as the younger man blinked.

“Alright, that’s still being vague though, what areas are we talking about?” 

Kakashi huffed softly before getting up into his face now, “Sex, Naruto. Rough, raw sex. Something that I’m sure would interest you.” Kakashi slid his hands into Naruto’s chair’s arms, boxing the man in as he eyed him.

Naruto squealed, “Wait! What are you saying, Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto’s face alight with a deep blush that travelled low enough that it disappeared underneath the collar of his shirt.

“I think we’re past you calling me Sensei, Naruto. We’re both adults now, on equal ground and you want to be treated like an adult right? Well this is the first step.” His eyes smiled.

“But are you suggesting that we have s-sex?!” Naruto stumbled over the word, honestly even considered skipping over it entirely as he couldn’t believe the conversation they were having. 

“Of course not, Naruto. It’s not like I’m forcing the idea on you. Just…educating you on the matter. Besides, you probably don’t see me in that light, anyways.” He hummed.

Naruto sweat dropped, his gaze dropped straight to the floor as if to hide what he was truly feeling. It wasn’t that the idea was horrible per say, and as Naruto came to acknowledge with age, Kakashi was a very handsome man, and that fact became so much more clear as they spent more time alone these past days. The idea of them messing around didn’t seem like the worst thing that could ever happen.

“Well…it’s just…” Naruto didn’t even know how to say it. How was he about to say that he had no sexual experience whatsoever, that if he even considered this that he’d be looking like a fumbling fool who didn’t know a pair of lips from a hole in the ground.

Kakashi, as if sensing what was going through Naruto’s mind, placed his hand back to his shoulder, “We take it slow. No need to rush right?” Kakashi’s eyes twinkled and Naruto felt relief wash over him.

“So…do we just start now or…” Naruto asked, his nerves were jumping all over the place and he wasn’t sure if it was from fright or excitement, his discarded paperwork that was strewn about the desk was forgotten as his eyes transfixed on his former sensei. 

“We can…something simple though, like a kiss.” He spoke softly, and once Naruto heard the words, he somewhat zoned out to everything else, but brought himself back as he felt his hand being grabbed and him getting tugged from the chair, right up and in front of Kakashi. 

As an adult, Naruto now stood at almost six foot, holding a few inches over Kakashi in height as he angled his gaze a bit downwards, his eyes widening as he saw Kakashi’s fingers going for his mask. 

Nothing, _nothing_ was more important than this very moment. After all these years of not having any clue about what Kakashi looked like behind his mask, when the cloth finally came down, Naruto didn’t know what to do with himself as the man stood bare in front of him. 

His eyes immediately locked on to the left corner beauty mark that he found endearing to say the least, his eyes then moving along his jaw and chin, seeing how it all hung together and how beautiful Kakashi was, not understanding why the man would hide it away for so long.

He didn’t dwell on it for too long though as those soft lips awaited him, Naruto unsure about how to go about it though his hands itched at his sides, already so eager to touch. Kakashi didn’t make him wait any longer though as the jonin slid his hand to Naruto’s waistband of his pants, tugging him forward across the small expanse of space between them, the blonde gasping as lips connected to his suddenly. Soft and chaste at first, letting Naruto ease into it before letting it heat up.

Naruto never really kissed much, besides the few kisses he shared with Hinata when they had briefly dated, but when not counting that, he was basically clueless as his lips pushed over Kakashi’s, it was rather sloppy but he made up for it by letting up and allowing Kakashi to take the lead. His earlier eager hands had somehow grown shy at the situation, falling back to his sides as he panicked at the idea of touching Kakashi and going too quickly.

His surprise came when he felt Kakashi’s hands moving to his, gripping them and moving them to Kakashi’s hips, letting them settle there as Kakashi moved to nip at Naruto’s neck, pulling back slightly, “Is this alright? Or would you like to stop for today?” He asked breathlessly. Naruto immediately shook his head, “Don’t stop.” He huffed and Kakashi obliged, nuzzling his face in the blonde’s neck. 

Naruto pulled back now after a few more minutes passed, “Maybe we could…try more?” He ventured, his lip worrying between his teeth.

Kakashi looked up at him, “Hm? What do you have in mind?”

Naruto blushed faintly as he looked down, “Heh, maybe it’s too soon?”

Kakashi smiled small, “Naruto, trust me, it’s fine. Whatever you want.” He hummed as the blonde blushed more. “Um well…” He knew he wouldn’t be able to physically say it, too embarrassed by the words alone. He simply moved his hand forward, brushing it slightly up against the front of Kakashi’s pants where there was a considerable bulge now.

A sharp intake of breath from Kakashi and a small shudder, “Oh-“ he realized what Naruto wanted to do, his hands stopping him however.

Naruto blinked in confusion and then worry, thinking he did something wrong. But Kakashi’s smile was a sign that he wasn’t in the wrong. Instead his hand were placed back to his sides and Kakashi’s hand slid across Naruto’s crotch then, the younger man gasping and the warm palm lightly pressing over his quickly hardening cock that pushed against the fabric of the pants.

He had no objection to it being there and as he connected his gaze with Kakashi’s again, letting him know that it was okay, he sighed in content as the button was undone on his trousers. 

He eyed the setting sun through his office windows, right when Kakashi’s palm closed around his shaft, a soft gasp pulling from his lips as he leaned forward, resting his face in the man’s shoulder as he pumped his member slowly.


	2. Jikken実験 (Tobirama/Tenzou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou takes full advantage of Tobirama’s experimental mishap.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this!” Tobirama gruffed breathlessly, his fingers sinking into the pillow beneath his head, as he tried his hardest not to find the situation completely inappropriate. But in all honesty, anyone who was privy to their current predicament would agree with the level of indecent behavior that they were conspiring.

It all happened in such quick succession, that Tobirama himself couldn’t keep up with the turn of events.

One minute he was tinkering in his lab with his new experimental jutsu with Tenzou being assigned to oversee his operations and make sure the man didn’t fatally injure himself, well technically any ANBU could oversee his work but Tenzou was adamant about being assigned, the overly protective and _annoying_ boyfriend that he was. 

And the next minute, both men were sprawled across the floor of the lab after being hurled away from the force of the sudden explosion. The next thing they knew, they somehow ended up inhabiting each other’s bodies, much to Tobirama’s dismay.

Opposed to Tobirama, Tenzou found the whole ordeal less of a problem and more of a _happy accident._ His main reason being that they could use the perceived misfortune as a chance to spice up their love life.

Looking back at the earlier conversation now, Tobirama couldn’t believe he had agreed to the concept.

The idiotic idea of them having sex while in each other’s bodies? Like, any sane person would say no, correct? 

“Come on Tobi, where’s your sense of adventure? We probably won’t get another golden opportunity like this.” He hummed, his slicked cock sliding along the other’s length and even dipping down to lightly nudge against the prepped hole.

“Opportunity for you maybe.” He huffed in response, still not fully over the fact that it was his body he was watching above him: the pale skin, sharp, red cheek and chin tattoos that complimented his fierce red pupils and his shaggy silver-white hair. Not to mention that whenever Tenzou spoke, instead of the younger man’s voice, he was accosted with his own voice instead, the low hum and rumble that he was so used to hearing from himself. 

The smirk that Tenzou had drawn upon his face sent Tobirama for a tail spin, his stomach twisted in knots but not in disgust as he quickly realized, feeling the rush of arousal over him.

“Heh, don’t act like you’ve never thought about it. Wasn’t that the reason behind you inventing shadow clones? So you can take them to bed and have your way with them?Well, now you could live out your fantasy of fucking yourself, Tobirama.” Tenzou purred, his cocky grin sitting snuggly on Tobirama’s lips, the other wondering where the overconfident attitude suddenly blossomed from, knowing quite well Tenzou tended to be sheepish with him, wondering if Tenzou’s new ownership of his lover’s body was what brought it forth.

Tobirama tried hard to maintain a calm and leveled voice, “I think you have me mistaken with yourself, Tenzou. You’ve all but jumped eagerly at the idea. Is there something you’re not telling me?” He tried his own smirk, but the only response he received however was the feeling of a cock head getting pushed at his entrance. 

He shrieked as he clutched at Tenzou’s shoulders, the man above him still wore the stupidest smirk plastered to his face, “Is it too much for you Tobirama? Can’t handle your own cock?” He teased lightly as he shallowly thrusted into him, the tight, warm fit around his cock was happily welcomed as Tenzou pushed deeper and pulled back with each thrust, getting to the point that he didn’t even need to put so much effort into inward thrusting, the hole eagerly sucking him back in.

If Tobirama had the ability to make a comeback, he would but it was literally impossible to form words as he felt the length piston in and out of him. Fuck, he knew his cock was big but now that he was on the receiving end of it, he had a whole new experience of it, and it was _insanely_ hot.

Tenzou watched on, finding the sight below him so arousing, it only spurred him on more. He had no shame in the fact that even though he was fucking his boyfriend, he was also technically fucking himself as he stared into those wide, dark pupils, the deep blush that covered his cheeks, and made for a delightful picture.

“I can’t deny it, _Lord Second_ ,” he let the words roll off his tongue smoothly, knowing that under normal circumstances, whenever Tenzou used the honorific in bed, it never failed to rile the older man up, only Kami knew how the man would react now that the words echoed through Tobirama’s tone of voice now. “You don’t look half bad wearing my body.” He purred, as his hand slid along his chest.

“F-Fuck–“ Was the only somewhat coherent word Tobirama could muster through the garble of sounds he mumbled as the only thing he could focus on was the cock delving deeper inside him as hands explored his–er–borrowed body.

Not wanting to jump the gun, and knowing Tobirama didn’t have much experience with being on the bottom as the older man was used to being the top dog, the one barking the orders and doing the proverbial _“dicking down”_ , Tenzou took the time to ease the man into it, slow and soft pushes as he rolled his hips forward, the cock head stroking his insides gently as Tenzou leaned down more, his lips meeting the exposed clavicle and licking a trail along it, drawing sharp shivers from his lover. 

“Maybe after this round, we could switch hm?” Tenzou whispered against his neck, “Wouldn’t that be fun?” He hummed lowly as he chanced a cheeky bite at one of Tobirama’s exposed nipples, bringing the man to a desperate pant and whine as his hand snaked up and grabbed at the silver hair, tugging harshly enough in retaliation to make Tenzou wince. 

Even though initially, the thought of fucking his own body seemed bizarre, he couldn’t help the curiosity that peaked and reared its head, his mind abuzz and wandered with a barrage of thoughts while his body quivered in the dark of the room, bucking up as a warm, wet mouth enclosed around his throbbing member.


	3. Shinrin 森林 (Neji/Hashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the forest, stays in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note briefly: Neji is over 18.

Neji let out an indignant sound as one of Hashirama’s vines slid into his pants, already making itself at home as it located and wrapped itself around his member in a firm grip, the vine’s tip twirling softly at his slit, swiping along the sensitive tip, making Neji’s hip buck from the sudden sensations.

Neji could barely manage a bodily squirm as his whole body was secured and restrained by the mokuton that wrapped around his chest and abdomen, four more vines had encircled his wrists and ankles, not giving Neji much movement now as Hashirama eyed him.

“Now now, Neji, don’t struggle, that won’t do you any good.” Hashirama hummed as he watched his boyfriend wiggle, his efforts only resulting in his restraints tightening more.

“Hashirama, unhand me! It’s one thing to pull this on me in the bedroom but to do it in the middle of our spar, it’s improper!” He spouted loudly enough, his voice reverberated throughout the forested area, his volume spooking the nearby birds as they took flight and hurried away. 

Hashirama didn’t pay any mind to Neji’s words, his demands falling on deaf ears as more vines sprouted, each taking their own route and exploring parts of Neji’s body as one vine flicked at the hem of Neji’s shirt, slithering up and along his belly button, dipping into it and causing Neji to squawk before traveling further up, the young man yelping in surprise as the vine tip flicked and twisted at his nipple.

He thought the nipple caressing and cock stroking would be the height of the obscene acts, drawing the conclusion that nothing would be much of a shock at that point. Until a vine slithered its way right up against his entrance, pushing lightly at first and circling the rim rapidly, pulling back and then tapping at the pucker before repeating the ministrations. 

“Hashirama!” Neji yelled exasperatedly, his face growing the shade of that of a tomato as he tried to lean away from the intruding, creeping plant, which proved useless as it followed, burying itself between his cheeks.

It was getting more difficult to ignore the sensations that ran through his body, his legs shaking and his cock throbbing as the vines secured themselves in almost every orifice now, Hashirama smiling widely from his view down below.

“Marvelous!” He cheered as his mokuton shifted and turned along Neji’s body, tilting the younger man more forward, enough that he dangled more upside down, his hands falling downward as his center of gravity changed, the vine that was so snuggly to his cheeks dived head first into his hole now, wiggling its way right to his prostate and eliciting a violated shriek from Neji as it went about slamming its slim structure against the sensitive nub.

“H-Hashirama!” He called out again in a strangled, outraged yell, laced with some arousal however, as the vine fucked him like nobody’s business, while Hashirama hummed one of his favorite tunes.


	4. Dāku ダーク(Minato/Hidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Minato’s world and Hidan’s just living in it.
> 
> Role Swap

“Hello, lovely.” Minato’s smooth voice rolled as a soft smile graced his lips, his blue eyes sparkled in the early morning sunlight as the rest of his face was illuminated with a soft, warm glow. He looked like literal sunshine at first glance to anyone, his sweet smiles, his charming laugh and whimsical-like air about him, but it was a complete opposite once one was clued up on his personality, he was a very cutthroat and devious man who hid behind a sickeningly sweet demeanor. 

The sun casted over his dark cloak, which possessed scattered red clouds about it, the trademark Akatsuki wear that Hidan became all too familiar with now, the cloth blowing lightly from the passing breeze as Minato sat atop the north village wall, his blue eyes connecting with Hidan’s magenta ones as the younger stood across from him, standing on one of the nearby rooftops, watching the missing nin closely.

“Can’t you go one day, without trying to terrorize my village!” Hidan yelled loudly, hoping the loud words would carry enough force to beat their way into the thick skull of the blonde. But Minato only tilted his head slightly to the side in inquiry, his long, wispy, blonde side bangs fluttering about in the wind.

“I have done no such thing. Have I killed anyone? Kidnapped people? Staged an ambush of some sort, _Lord Hokage_?” He purred gently. “It appears to me that both you and I have a difference in opinion when it comes to defining that word.” He hummed. “All I’ve done is come by to chat, but you’ve been inclined to ignore me it seems, have you found someone else more entertaining than me?” He mock pouted.

Hidan scoffed, “Chat huh? I’m not an idiot you know, I know you’re sniffing around for Naruto, but it looks like jinchuriki hunting is second on the list, your first priority being a pain in the ass to me!” Hidan huffed as his arms crossed over his chest.

“I guess you haven’t noticed, but I have a village to run! So, sorry if I don’t have time to babysit and entertain your ass!” He was honestly tired of Minato’s antics, it got really old rather quickly and even though the man was very easy on the eyes didn’t mean Hidan wanted to spend his every waking moment dealing with the other’s games.

“Small man like yourself in charge of a big village like this? Are you sure you don’t need some help with that?” Minato smiled softly. Hidan grit his teeth, a growl emitting through the clenched dentition. He wasn’t about to entertain him any longer, as he spun on his heel, his back to Minato as he was about to leap away. 

Even with Minato’s concerning reputation, that of a S ranked criminal with a known plot to steal the leaf village’s jinchuriki, Hidan knew for a fact he wouldn’t make an effort today. As the blonde rogue nin had a routine of coming around the village for the past weeks, alarms were raised countlessly by the guards but Hidan learned fast that Minato wasn’t an active threat. The man seemingly more invested in Hidan rather than his supposed mission, and he didn’t really have any comment on the matter.

Still though, Hidan made it his business to confront him every time, but never giving him any leeway into what he wanted, hoping the other would grow bored of the interactions. 

And it was definitely _not_ because he was starting to fancy Minato’s presence, how ever infuriating it got.

And as he was about to disappear yet again away from his frequent visitor, his movement was halted by Minato’s next words.

“Hm, maybe I should make a move this time. Would you finally give me the attention I deserve once I snatch up that little brat?” He spoke as he started to stand to his feet. Hidan quickly turned back to face him as the man vanished from the wall’s ledge and directly in front of Hidan, causing him to draw his scythe instantly in defense, holding it straight out, the tip of the top blade almost touching Minato’s face by how close he stood.

Minato chuckled as he reached up and tugged the high collar of his cloak down slightly, allowing his tongue to peek from his lips, licking lightly across the blade in front of him as his gaze connected with Hidan’s. The younger man blushing softly by the act before pulling his scythe back. “Don’t get so jumpy, Hidan. I won’t hurt you.” He hummed as he let his gaze linger on him, almost like he was sizing him up. 

“And to backtrack to the earlier statement of yours, I’m not a pain in the ass, rather the complete opposite.” He challenged with a wink, Hidan’s face reddening even more so, but not from arousal but pure rage.

“Why don’t you just buzz off! I’ve had it with you, you’re nothing but a pest!” Hidan started to swing his scythe at Minato blindly, not exactly putting in the proper amount of effort to injure him but enough the garner the possibility of shooing him away. 

Minato sighed softly as he leapt away and easily evaded the attacks, as the scythe swung down he jumped up, landing onto the weapon, feet first, in a crouch as he gave Hidan a kind smile.

“Agh! Get off!” Hidan shook him off his scythe, Minato leaping again and vanished then, Hidan huffing out loud breaths as he looked around wildly, seeing no trace of the man across the rooftop area. 

“Looking for me?” Hidan was startled by the sudden whispered voice in his ear to his direct right, spinning to attack but was met with nothing as his scythe caught only thin air. 

“Wow, that’s all you got? And how exactly did they deem you Hokage?” He heard from behind him, Hidan spinning again, his rage boiling to a new level as he went again and as before he was met with an empty space. 

Minato appeared in front of him in an instant blur, Hidan unprepared by a frontal attack as his scythe was swatted away from his grasp, Minato smirking devilishly. 

“You shouldn’t mess around with such a dangerous weapon, kiddo. Could poke an eye out.” Minato teased lightly as he leaned his face out of the way of the fist that Hidan aimed for his jaw.

“I’m not some kid, you asshat! Now, fuck off!” Hidan yelled in outrage, even more so enraged as his fist missed its target, and he was punching air, which he shouldn’t be surprised about, but failed not to show shock as he was falling more forward, after having put all his weight behind the punch. 

He was about to steady himself again when the space in front of him was consumed by sudden streaks of black as he felt the movement, an arm slipping around his waist as he was pulled forward into something firm, when he focused enough, he noticed it was Minato that stood there looking down at him as he was now firmly flushed to the taller man’s chest

“Hey, what the–! What the fuc–mmph!” His angered words cut off completely by the mouth that covered his, his body squirming and fighting against the hold as a tongue pushed its way into his mouth and a hand slid downwards, helping itself to a generous amount of Hidan’s ass cheek, squeezing firmly, Hidan producing more muffled yelps as he tried to escape the grabby hand.

The earlier rage he felt increased ten fold by the change of events, Hidan kicking and thrashing now as a blush of pure indignation of the situation spread over his cheeks, going as far as biting the intruding tongue that wrestled his own harshly.

Minato was forced to release his grip as he licked at the blood that now dropped from his mouth, his teeth still glimmered perfectly even with the smears of blood that stained them. “Such a feisty one, I like it.” Minato chuckled as he wiped the blood away with his sleeve.

“What’d you do that for?! You asshole, I’m gonna kill you!” Hidan screamed as he was charging for him, Minato finding it more on the side of adorable rather than threatening in any case. He chuckled lightly, leaping in time with Hidan moving forward, successfully landing his foot onto Hidan’s head and pushing off, giving himself a boost up as he leapt in the opposite direction while Hidan was shoved more so in the opposite direction from the force of the foot.

“Ack–hey!” Hidan yelped as his head was assaulted with the dirty sandal, mussing his normally well slicked and kept hair, he quickly turned around to, determined to scream his lungs out at the man but silenced the impending scream as he watched Minato from his position in the air.

Minato chuckled hearty and loudly, his laugh dancing on the wind as he lingered in the air, he blew Hidan a kiss, “My apologies, lovely. But I couldn’t go any longer without stealing a kiss. But I must go now, same time tomorrow though?” He winked at Hidan before disappearing, leaving Hidan standing on the rooftop, lips swollen from the kiss, feeling frustrated, angered, and at a complete loss as to what just happened.


	5. Yuki 雪 (Iruka/Sakumo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first snow is like the first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine) <3

“Goodness, you’re as cold as an icicle.” Sakumo hummed as he pulled Iruka close to his chest, trying to share some of his body’s warmth with his lover, as he buried himself against him.

He knew Iruka wasn’t as fond of the snow as he was, the younger man was as appreciative, yes, but more from the comfort of his warm home rather than outside, where the bitterness of the cold could chase him. Sakumo, on the other hand, happily welcomed the cold, seeing it as a refreshing bonus to that of watching the first snowfall, which he did every year, but what made this year better than all, was the fact that he got to share it with his beloved.

Sakumo nosed at Iruka’s chin as he pushed the shorter man against the bark of the tree, some of the snow within his leaves falling from the force.

“ _Wait_ Sakumo—“ Iruka couldn’t help the small giggles that erupted him as the man continued to slide his nose and mouth along his jaw and cheek. 

“No, no. I need to warm you up first, you’re deathly cold.” Sakumo muttered before his tongue snaked out to catch the corner of Iruka’s mouth just before he pulled him entirely in for a kiss. It wasn’t soft and or chaste by any means, as Sakumo devoured his lips and pushed his tongue inside, sliding it along Iruka’s as he shared the warmed air between them. His hands were down, clutching Iruka’s sides and holding him ever closer as his tongue worked his mouth, and the rest of his body followed suit with the other parts of Iruka.

Iruka pulled away for a moment’s breath “Could we at least move this to inside where it _is_ warm?” He chuckled. Sakumo’s eyes gleamed.

-

Iruka gasped as he was pushed downwards into a bend, on all fours on their bed as Sakumo reached down and gripped Iruka’s hair tie, yanking it loose, allowing Iruka’s hair to fall and pool around his shoulders and neck, just before his hand pressed into the space between Iruka’s shoulder blades, his upper half pushed into the bed, while his hips and ass were up in the air. The fireplace crackled loudly in the corner of the room, and it provided the only light for them as Sakumo leaned down, his tongue skating and caressing the curve of Iruka’s ass before taking a cheeky chance dipping itself against his ass crack. 

Iruka broke into a heavy shiver then, as he felt the tongue explore, as it drag itself down more, Iruka bucking as he felt it tickle his balls and curl at the underside of his cock. “S-Sakumo.” He whined out, pushing his ass back now, seeking out more but was halted by the hands to his hips as Sakumo leaned back up, and kissed at Iruka’s cheeks. “ _Patience, pet._ ”

Iruka stilled himself as much as he could and with that his reward had turned from sweet soft caresses and licks to being flipped onto his back, legs over wide, strong shoulders and a heavy, hard member pressed into him, Sakumo smiling down at him as his cock pushed in slowly at first.

The steady rocking soon graduated to harder thrusts as Sakumo tilted his hips, letting his cock reach Iruka’s sweet spot. “How’s that, darling? Starting to feel warmer?” He asked and could easily tell the verdict by the sight of Iruka’s bright blush that brushed his tanned cheeks, illuminating his scar. Sakumo pushed his legs from his shoulders, moving to wrap them around his waist as he drove into him.

Iruka gasped loudly, his hands flying to Sakumo’s midriff as the Hatake began to lean forward to capture his soft lips. “Oh yeah, you’re definitely warm now.” Sakumo chuckled against the lips, “Hot to the touch.” His licked and nipped at Iruka’s lips again, but moved down, wanting to attack his neck, and leave a few love bites in his wake.

Iruka gasped and cried throughout it all, his nails dug into the bare and roughened skin of Sakumo, marred and hardened with old scars and bruises from his old missions, to which he sometimes liked to count while Sakumo laid against him, but right all he could do was hold on as his Hatake made love to him, seizing his throat with his teasing bites and licks, while his hot cock drove deeper in him, heating him from the inside out amidst the crackle of the fire and fall of snow.


	6. Rōjin 老人(Jiraiya/Shikamaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respect your elders.

“Ohhh, exquisite, absolutely stunning!” Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he tightened his grip on his binoculars, the corners of his mouth saturated with his uncontainable drool. He had maintained his squat in the bushes as he continued to view the lovely, soft and perky beauties down below as they had a little soak and play amongst each other. He was so glad he decided on the impromptu research session that day, as he leaned in more, to capture every luscious curve that his binoculars caught.

“Ughhh, can’t you find somewhere else to play peeping tom, old man?” He heard the bored tone from directly behind him, causing Jiraiya to swivel enough to see who it belonged to, spotting the young Shikamaru Nara, hands folded behind his head as he looked down at him.

A vein bulged at the corner of Jiraiya’s forehead as he regarded the younger, even with the brewing irritation over being referred to as an old man, boiling just beneath the surface, he wasn’t putting aside the fact of how grown the Nara was now. The last he saw of Shikamaru, he was still a short, lazy little kid always spouting his pathetic woes of being bored out of his mind.

Now, the boy had grown steady into a man, standing taller now from his meager childhood height, his body filled out well, and he now held a more matured air about him, as a single cigarette hung from his lips, the older’s quirking up into a soft grin at that. _Looks like the kid picked up a thing or two from Asuma_. Jiraiya thought.

Back to the situation at hand, however, he wasn’t just going to let the kid get away with disrespecting him in such a manner. “Where do you get off, calling me old man? Hah, watch your mouth, kid, and in case you haven’t noticed I’m conducting very important research.” 

Shikamaru heavily sighed, his hand on his hip, “Call it whatever you want, gramps, I know peeping when I see it. Anyways, could you do me a favor and get lost, I was kinda hoping to get some relaxation in before the Hokage hauls me off on more missions.” He scratched the back of his neck as he looked towards the sky, watching the clouds slowly go by, wanting to just lay back and enjoy the view.

Jiraiya huffed at that, not taking kindly to the words being flung at him, he tucked away his binoculars before moving to stand, squaring his shoulders as he straightened to his full height now, practically towering over the Nara. “Boy, you’ve got some nerve, I’ll give you that, but didn’t anyone ever tell you to respect your elders? You’ve got no right running around barking orders to those in higher authority than you, when you’re nothing but a puppy in a flak jacket, little punk.” He scoffed lightly before suddenly plucking the hanging cigarette from Shikamaru’s lips, dropping it to the field before stomping it out, before the other could say anything. “Now, do _me_ a favor, and get lost.”

Shikamaru hadn’t expected the sudden confrontation, definitely not having his cigarette yanked from his mouth and thrown to the ground, and most certainly not being called that of a little yapping dog. “Pfft!” He let out his own little scoff as his mouth turned up in a smirk. “Just a second there, I was gonna yell, but why stoop to your level? I’m not Naruto after all, nothing but loud noise and idiotic confrontation, I wonder where he gets that from?” Shikamaru’s eyes flickered to Jiraiya and glittered in mischief and mockery.

“Why you little—!” Jiraiya clenched his fist tightly. He wouldn’t take a swing at the kid, if he wanted to he was sure he’d flatten him, but was it weird to say as aggravated as he was, the little quips and silent snarks were more endearing now? 

Shikamaru’s smirk hadn’t left his face as he reached into his pockets, searching for another cigarette to replace the pitiful one that had been smashed into remnants. “But like I said, I need the relaxation, and you’re nothing but troublesome to it, unless _you’ve_ got a way to relax me?” His eyebrow quirked, as he pulled out a new cigarette from the pack, lighter already in hand.

Jiraiya narrowed his gaze, the kid was cocky in both tone and look, as he popped open the lid of his lighter. He smirked back, “Easy kid, don’t go biting off more than you can chew, your mouth’s gonna get you in trouble _fast_.” He moved closer as Shikamaru was bringing his lighter to the tip of his cigarette. 

“And you of all people shouldn’t play with me, that’s raging inferno, and if you’re not careful,” his hand lifted, moving towards Shikamaru, who was ready, eyes zoned in on its every movement, waiting to see where it’ll land. Jiraiya’s hand moved closer, Shikamaru thinking the man was aiming to caress his cheek but the hand changed paths, pushing down as it closed shut over the lighter’s lid, snapping it closed, “You’re gonna get burned.” He purred lightly, the Nara gulping with how close the Sannin’s face was now.

“Heh, I’m not worried, but maybe you are, old men have a hard time keeping up, after all.” Shikamaru teased lightly. Jiraiya clenched his teeth before turning that to of a wide grin. “Well, you did ask for it.” He chuckled, pulling back before grabbing Shikamaru by the front of his jacket, “Oof! Hey!” 

-

“Remind me again, whose the one who can’t keep up?” Jiraiya’s heavy breaths escaped him as he drove into Shikamaru, drawing cries from him, as he laid face down, ass up over a large downed tree, his hips propped up well against the trunk as Jiraiya’s hips pistoned into him like no tomorrow. Shikamaru had been scrambling for purchase, trying to hold onto something, anything as the man’s thick cock rammed his prostate, shoving him forwards with each hard thrust.

He’d been glad they went a ways out for this, as his cries and moans were louder with each passing moment and even more uncontrollable on his part as they were practically punched out of him. He flopped limply, his head down as he rode the impending bubbling and curl in his gut, but shrieked out when his hair was yanked as he was pulled back up from his flopped lifeless position. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re tapped out already, guess I’ve got more up on you after all.” Jiraiya’s smug tone made Shikamaru grumble in response, “Don’t flatter yourself, grandpa. Ow!” The sharp swat to his right cheek startled him, prompting Shikamaru to throw a glare over his shoulder at the man.

The slap turned to a squeeze of his cheek, “Calm yourself, or I just might not let you come.” Jiraiya slipped his hand back to Shikamaru’s hips, grasping them tightly as he worked to bring the boy’s ass back onto his cock with each push in, his member pulling back and sinking in like clockwork, at some points, letting the entire length plop out to smack against the widened hole before slipping back in softly.

“Hmph!” Shikamaru huffed in simple response, receiving a lighter tap on the cheek that time before Jiraiya was smashing into him again, the sharp skin to skin sounds echoed throughout the forest along with Shikamaru’s cries, carrying themselves on the wind.


	7. Chiyu 治癒 (Kakashi/Asuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pain relief.

Kakashi will forever be appreciative of his boyfriend’s strength. His strong, broad shoulders, his thick and well-muscled arms and thighs that could snap his neck if they wanted to, and really, he was extremely grateful for the strength he possessed. Until he was being lifted and carried, piggyback of all things, down the main path of the village on their way back in from their mission. 

At one point, Kakashi mangled his ankle during a run in with a few enemy ninja, leaving his left completely unable to bear any weight on it, but as stubborn as he was, he tried to brush it off and tough it out, but Asuma was proven more stubborn as the taller had snatched Kakashi up before he could try and hop away, settling him against his back. And from then, all the way back to Konoha, he piggybacked. And it wasn’t much of an issue until they were within the village’s walls and everyone was eyeing the interesting sight the two made.

“Asuma, really, it’s nothing, I could walk fine if you just let me.” Kakashi stuttered out, thankful for his mask that hid his, with no doubt, flaming cheeks. 

Asuma ignored the plea to be let down, “No way, I’m not about to let you screw up your foot worse than it already is, besides, no need to be embarrassed Kakashi, you’re rather cute on piggyback.” He teased lightly, hiking Kakashi a bit more up on his back, startling the jounin rather, as Kakashi gripped the back of Asuma’s jacket tighter.

“And after your check up, I could give you a little pain relief.” Asuma murmured, and those words were enough to make Kakashi curl inward, feeling as though the entire village just heard him.

-

“You heard Lady Hokage, Kakashi. Fluids and _lots_ of rest.” He smirked as he climbed into bed next to Kakashi, he’d discard his flak jacket and headband, leaving him clad only in the dark jounin underclothing. Kakashi had done the same. 

“She had also mentioned no strenuous activities.” Kakashi reminded when Asuma’s hand slid up his hip.

Asuma chuckled, “Yeah, well, when the nurse was busy tending to you and your foot, I pulled Lady Fifth aside and told her the deal, and she said it would be fine, as long as we keep pressure off and away from your foot.” He smirked when Kakashi blushed brightly, the tips of his ears glowing.

“Are you telling me, you mentioned our sex life to the _Hokage_ of all people?” Kakashi groaned, throwing a pillow over his head, trying to ignore both Asuma and shit-eating grin.

“Aw, why so shy all of a sudden, ‘Kashi. Never were like that before, but I’m not one to complain.” He smirked, his hand drifting more upwards, sneaking its way off his hip and under the hem of his shirt, seeking out soft, warm skin. Kakashi shivered and jolted from the sudden sensations, a soft involuntary giggle let out from his lips as Asuma’s hand grazed over his abdomen and belly button, a rather ticklish spot for Kakashi. “H-hey…hfff.” He huffed lowly as his one opened eye connected with Asuma once he removed his pillow.

“Hey, good looking.” Asuma bit his lip, his other hand moving upwards to Kakashi’s face, and slowly dragging the mask down, “How about a little fun?” He chanced a small kiss to his chin and beauty mark before pulling away to watch the Hatake.

“What did you have in mind?” Kakashi tilted his head in curiosity.

-

Asuma’s tongue darted out to lick at the pink tip of Kakashi’s weeping cock, whilst the silver haired jōnin had curled forward, his hands carding through Asuma’s dark hair, a shaggy and pulled mess from Kakashi gripping at it through the sucks and licks from his partner. Asuma’s large hand had easily wrapped around Kakashi’s cock, pumping it slowly while his mouth continued to work the tip at a casual and soft pace.

Kakashi bit and pulled at his own lip as he couldn’t do much but sit there and take it, curling and uncurling his toes as he sat on the foot of the bed, pants and underwear dangling from one leg as he didn’t even manage to take it off completely in the rush Asuma took him down with, the burly man’s warm mouth taking him in.

Asuma glanced up as he pulled back his hand, quickly covering the newly exposed part with one downwards motion, sucking the entire length in, his throat vibrating around it. Kakashi hissed loudly as he fisted Asuma’s hair in response, “Fuck!” He grunted out, knowing it wasn’t much longer until he was blowing his load, as embarrassingly quick it may be. 

Kakashi’s squeezed his eye shut and held back, not wanting to unravel so soon, for Kami’s sake they’d only been at it for all of two minutes. But Asuma’s freed hand slipped onto Kakashi’s pale thigh, squeezing it lightly as the man looked up, sensing Kakashi’s unease.

“Heh, sorry, it’s fine Asuma, I’m fine.” The other didn’t respond or look away but let his tongue do the talking instead as Kakashi felt it lick and brush up against his sensitive underside just before flickering itself against his cock head, Kakashi practically jolting in his spot by the electrifying pleasure that zigzagged its way up his spine. “Oh fuck—w-warn a guy next time…” Kakashi shivered and curled over again, this time feeling the wave that had slowly been gathering up strength through their entire activity, now tipping over and washing over Kakashi, pushing the man over the edge as his cock spurted away with a heavy load, one that didn’t even stop entirely when Asuma pulled back, some of the come catching his lips and smearing into his beard. 

When Asuma had straightened up and stood from his place on his knees, Kakashi faintly blushed at the sight of the come splattered Sarutobi. “Ah, looks like I got carried away.” Asuma simply smirked.

“Hmm, I don’t mind.” Asuma hummed as his tongue darted out to lick at some of the release he felt dripping close to the corners of his mouth, before grinning widely, Kakashi simply blinking up at him. The taller leaning down then, pushing Kakashi back onto his back as he smashed his lips against Kakashi’s, sharing the taste of the man between them, Kakashi whimpering back into him.


	8. Asobi 遊び (Kakashi/Konohamaru/Iruka)

Konohamaru whimpered out as Kakashi dipped in, licking a small stripe up his exposed neck, reveling in how the younger shook beneath him. Iruka on the other hand, had been nuzzling his face into Konohamaru’s chest, his warm breath brushed over his nipples causing the nubs to harden.

Konohamaru never understood how he got into these types of situations. He did understand that as he had grown into his looks, more of the older chunin and jōnin’s heads turned. His stunning dark blue eyes and chiseled jaw that many complimented him on, never ceased to make him the center of attention.

But he hadn’t expected Kakashi and Iruka to pay him any mind however. 

So, when he found himself smack dab in the middle of their bed as the two men he’d admire for most of his life busied themselves with leaving marks _everywhere_ , he _had_ to be dreaming. It was the only explanation as to why the two most beautiful men pulled him into their bed and wanted to claim his body.

But as the other two leaned up, Iruka at his left, his hair tie abandoned, allowing his dark brown hair to drape his shoulders. Kakashi to his right, completely maskless, a small smirk drawn across his lips. Konohamaru took in the sight of them both, the two leaning over him with hungry gazes and he felt all like a slab of meat ready to be devoured.

“Konohamaru.” Kakashi whispered softly, his name curling on his tongue, causing a shiver to run through Konohamaru, his face darkened in a deep blush at that, having Kakashi look down at him so fiercely as if seeing to his very soul.

Iruka glanced to Kakashi, whose eyes connected with his in one moment, as if the two shared a silent communication only they could hear, right before Konohamaru’s world got flipped on its head.

-

Konohamaru hadn’t been with many in his life, his sexual experience being few and far in between, with none being particularly memorable, however, this time, was different.

He could barely hold himself up on his hands and knees as Kakashi drove into him, the bed creaked loudly from the efforts as the Hatake leaned over him, the shifting angle making the younger beneath him see stars.

Konohamaru eventually gave up the fight, his arms giving way and letting his upper half fall first into the bed whilst Kakashi still held and supported his hips whilst pounding into him.

Iruka had found himself, head dipped under Konohamaru’s lower half, licking gently and soon swallowing his entire length that dangled between his legs, easily deep throating the other, the soft gagging and slurping noises surprisingly loud against the slam of Kakashi’s hips.

Konohamaru gasped out, gripping the sheets harshly as he would push his hips forward into Iruka’s mouth or he’d attempt a push back onto Kakashi’s thick cock, either way he was winning with the overwhelming pleasure that hit him. 

He felt a wet, exploring finger caress and tease his balls, causing him to pitch a bit forward from the sudden unexpected sensation. “Eek!” He let out indignantly, pushing his face into the bedsheets and hoping that neither man heard his pathetic whimpers and cries as he was fucked and manhandled. 

It was a lost cause, however, with how hot and heavy the ministrations were and as he was flipped into his back, and came face to face with his lovers. He gulped visibly before Kakashi shimmied onto his lap, he had spend the time before they’d gotten into their fun activity, prepping himself, leaving him loose and ready as he gripped Konohamaru’s cock, “Let’s see how this baby rides, hm?” Kakashi smirked as he only took a few moments to fully seat himself down onto the length, pulling a loud cry from the younger beneath him from just the sheer heat and clutch of his insides.

Iruka was staying content with nuzzling into him, biting and sucking at Konohamaru’s neck, whilst taking turns flicking his finger against his nipples.

Konohamaru didn’t know who to focus on first as he was pulled into a daze, the constant motion on his lap as Kakashi bounced, forced soft grunts out of him, and slicked wet noises only made him more riled up until Kakashi was leaning forward, taking the other side of Konohamaru’s neck and lapping at it as he ground down on the cock. “Fuck, Kono, you’re fucking huge.” He moaned, muffled by his neck. 

The two men panted against him, their warm breath tickling the sides and back of his neck. He couldn’t do much but manage to wrap his arms around them, one cupping at Iruka and the other slipping down, poking at Kakashi’s stretched hole, where he felt his member pulsing into it.

“Ah, room for one more,” Kakashi wiggled against the friendly finger, trying to lure it into him and Konohamaru allowed, his finger slipping in easily along the shaft of his cock, the friction was odd at first but that coupled with how Kakashi squeezed him as he shifted was enough to make him blow his load. 

He yanked his finger out in the aftermath of the shattering orgasm, lazily moving it towards Kakashi’s face, wondering if the man would attempt to taste, only for him to direct Konohamaru’s hand back and pushing into Iruka’s face, the other too happy not to oblige as he sucked the finger down to the second knuckle eagerly. Konohamaru groaned out in exhausted pleasure.


End file.
